Curhat Buat Sahabat
by Rainy Elfath
Summary: Temari, gadis yang mengembara mencari cinta yang sejati. Ia lelah dengan semua cinta yang semu. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu cinta sejati datang menghampiri. Tanpa sadar cinta sejati itu sudah hadir lama sekali sebelum ia memulai pencarian cintanya. Cinta itu datang dari Shikamaru Nara yang selama ini dianggap Temari sebagai sahabatnya.


Curhat Buat Sahabat

Dsiclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Story by Rainy Elfath  
Pairing ShikaTema  
This Story is Song fic, Song by Dee Lestari  
Warning: Typo  
Happy Reading :D

_**Sahabatku usai tawa ini izinkanku bercerita**_

Kamu terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Kamu mengajakku untuk datang ke kedai kopi yang hanya kamu datangi di Hari spesialmu. Kamu mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tidak ada pakaian anggun yang dipakai oleh para perempuan modern yang ada hanya kaus oblong yang agak kebesaran dan celana jeans juga sepatu bukan high heels seperti biasa. Menurutku kamu jadi agak tomboy.  
"Ada apa? Kamu berbeda sekali hari ini," tanyaku keheranan melihat perubahan dalam dirimu.  
"Haha. Kamu benar aku sangat berbeda hari ini. Inilah aku Sabaku no Temari yang terlahir kembali. Aku ingin mengajakmu untuk merayakannya," jawabnya sambil menyeruput kopi luwak yang panas.  
"Terlahir kembali?" Tanyaku keheranan.  
"Iya aku terlahir kembali. Tidak aka nada lagi kisah romansaku yang berliku nan menyakitkan itu," jawabnya yakin.  
"Hah? Yakin?" Tanyaku ragu.  
"Iya aku yakin sekali," jawabnya dengan menatapku lekat.  
"Emang kamu udah bubaran sama Itachi?" tanyaku.  
"Iya udah kemarin dan hari ini aku putuskan untuk terlahir kembali," jawabnya dengan tersenyum lebar.  
"Kalo seandainya dia hubungi kamu terus ngajak balikan gimana?" tanyaku menyelidik.  
"Gak akan aku terima," jawabnya mantap.  
"Yakin nih? Gak akan sama kayak waktu kamu putus nyambung sama Sasori?" tanyaku dan dia hanya terdiam cukup lama. Aku jadi teringat kisah lamanya itu. Cukup lama sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu.  
Flash Back  
"Shika, aku baru putus sama Sasori," tiba-tiba dia datang mengganggu aktivitas tidurku di atap rumah seraya memandangi langit.  
"Heh? Kenapa?" tanyaku heran. Aku tahu Temari sangat mencintai Sasori. Ia bahkan yang meminta Sasori untuk menjadi pacarnya.  
"Aku lihat dia jalan sama Sakura di Konoha Park. Mesra gitu. Aku sakit hati banget Shika," jawabnya sambil sesekali terisak dan mengelap air matanya yang mengalir.  
"Kamu yang putusin?" tanyaku lagi.  
"Iya. Aku langsung samperin mereka dan aku tampar Sasori terus aku putusin," jawabnya masih sambil menangis.  
"Baguslah kamu sudah membuat keputusan yang tepat dengan memutuskan lelaki brengsek itu," ujarku mendukung keputusannya.  
"Tapi aku sedih Shika. Aku masih cinta sama dia. Cinta banget," dia berkata sambil terus terisak. Aku mendekatinya dan menarik kepalanya untuk terbenam di dadaku. Aku peluk erat dia.  
"Sudah semua itu bisa dilupakan. Kamu bisa mencari cinta yang baru. Aku juga ada disini," ujarku menenangkan Temari. "akan memberi cinta untukmu lebih. Kamu bisa mendapatkan cinta dariku" batinku dalam hati. Biarlah waktu yang memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk menyatakan cintaku. Bukan sekarang.  
Akhirnya kamu sudah bisa tenang dari kesedihan berpisah dengan Sasori. Pria berwajah imut berambut merah yang kamu cintai, tapi aku tak menduga kamu akan datang lagi dengan senyum yang lebar.  
"Shika, kamu harus tahu aku udah balikan sama Sasori. Dia bilang cewek kemarin tuh temennya dan dia minta maaf," ujarmu bahagia yang juga menancapkan sembilu di ulu hatiku. Perih.  
Flashback end.  
Ya kamu putus nyambung berkali-kali dengan Sasori hingga ia benar-benar meninggalkanmu dengan gadis yang bernama Sakura itu. Aku ingat malam itu kamu datang ke rumahku dan mengganggu aktivitasku mengamati bintang. Kamu menangis sepuasnya hingga larut dan aku cuma bisa memandangimu menangis terluka.  
"Hahaha. Sudah pasti gak akan begitu Shika. Aku gak akan balikan sama Itachi." Ujarmu sambil tertawa miris. Mungkin kamu juga mengingat masa lalu mu dengan Sasori.  
Kami kembali terdiam dan hanya ada hening. Kamu memandangi ujung cangkir kopimu.  
"Kehidupan cintaku sangat rumit ya?" ujarmu memecah keheningan.  
"Iya sangat rumit dan unik. Kamu inget waktu kamu pacaran sama Guy sensei," ujarku sambil tergelak mengingatnya.  
"Hahaha iya aku ingat, tapi dia keren lho. 'youth spirit'" ujarmu sambil mepraktekan gayanya.  
"Aku heran kamu yang anggun bisa jadi pacar sensei yang aneh itu," ujarku keheranan.  
"Dimataku, dia yang berapi-api itu sangat keren, tapi aku tak tahan karena dia terlalu narsis," ujarmu tersenyum lebar mengingat sensei yang pernah jadi pacarmu itu.  
"Iya waktu kamu pacaran sama Chouji. Kamu maksain banget makan dengan porsi yang sama dengan dia," ujarku sambil tertawa ringan.  
"Hahaha. Iya aku juga heran kenapa aku bisa pacaran sama dia," ujarmu sambil menyeruput kopi luwakmu yang tampaknya sudah mulai dingin.  
"Aku juga pacaran sama Neji. Lelaki pendiam yang hanya menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Aku tidak tahan dengannya," ujarmu sambil memandang lurus ke sudut lain di ruangan ini. Aku tak ingin menanggapi dulu.  
"Aku juga pacaran sama Sai. Pelukis muda berbakat, tapi setiap kami bertemu ia hanya membicarakan lukisan dan lukisan. Aku jadi bosan," ujarmu masih menatap ke sudut itu.  
"Ternyata aku sudah punya banyak mantan pacar ya, tapi mereka semua hanya pelarianku dari cintaku pada Sasori yang belum bisa kulupakan. Aku Cuma berusaha melupakan cinta pada Sasori dengan menemukan cinta baru seperti katamu…" ujarmu dengan kalimat yang buatku masih menggantung.  
"tapi kamu tak mencari cinta baru itu dariku? Kamu tak pernah menatap ke arahku sebagai seorang yang bisa mencintaimu atau kau cintai selain hanya melihatku sebagai sahabatmu," batinku perih.  
"… Aku tak menemukan cinta baruku dari mereka hingga hari itu Itachi datang dan menawarkan cinta yang bisa kusambut menggantikan cintaku pada Sasori," ujarmu dengan air mata yang mulai menetes membasahi wajahmu.

_**Telah jauh ku mendaki**_  
_**Sesak udara di atas puncak khayalan**_  
_**Jangan sampai kau di sana**_

Kami terdiam dan terjebak dalam keheningan cukup lama. Terdiam sambil menatap kosong ke sembarang sudut.  
"Itachi adalah sosok yang sempurna untuk menghapus bayang Sasori dalam hidupku. Aku berhasil melupakan Sasori. Itachi yang rupawan, berbakat, kaya, sukses. Ia sudah jadi eksekutif muda dan mewarisi kekayaan Uchiha corp. Aku sudah membayangkan ia akan menghadirkan kebahagiaan dalam hidupku," ujarmu memecahkan keheningan sambil mulai terisak pelan.

_**Telah jauh ku terjatuh**_  
_**Pedihnya luka di dasar jurang kecewa**_  
_**Dan kini sampailah aku di sini**_

"Tapi, itu jauh dari harapanku. Ia hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dalam dua tahun masa pacaran kami. Keindahan itu hanya tampak di awal saja. Perhatiannya, kelembutannya, dan kasih sayangnya Cuma ada di awal cerita perjalanan cinta kami," ujarmu masih dengan suara terbata-bata dan air mata yang mengalir cukup deras. Aku diam menyimak ceritamu dan menahan keinginanku untuk mendekat ke arahmu dan mendekap erat.

_**Yang cuma ingin diam duduk di tempatku**_  
_**Menanti seorang yang biasa saja**_  
_**Segelas air di tangannya kala ku terbaring sakit**_

"Bahkan waktu kemarin aku demam parah. Aku Cuma pingin ditemenin. Dibawain segelas air buat minum aja dia gak ada. Aku telepon gak diangkat. Aku sms gak di bales," ujarnya sambil berusaha kuat untuk tidak menangis tersedu-sedan.  
"Aku sudah lelah, Shika. Aku sudah tak tahan dengan sikapnya yang mengacuhkanku. Hingga kemarin malam saat aku sudah benar-benar sembuh. Aku datang ke Kantornya dan memutuskannya," ujarmu.  
"Aku sudah lelah. Sekarang aku hanya akan duduk diam menunggu seseorang yang datang. Gak muluk-muluk deh dia siapa. Siapapun juga, tapi dia ada saat aku sakit membawakan segelas air untukku yang haus. Dia ada saat aku dibutuhkan," ujarmu sambil terus menghapus air mata yang mengalir.

_**Yang sudi dekat mendekap tanganku**_  
_**Mencari teduhnya dalam mataku**_  
_**Dan berbisik "pandang aku, kau tak sendiri oh dewiku"**_  
_**Dan demi Tuhan jangan bilang lagi itu terlalu tinggi**_

Aku mendekap tangannya yang sibuk menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir.  
"Temari, pandang aku!" ujarku lembut sambil menatap matanya mencari keteduhan.  
"Sudahlah kamu tak sendiri. Cukup sudah jangan bersedih lagi. Ada aku disini," ujarku menenangkannya sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia kaget dengan perlakuanku. Matanya yang beriris hijau membulat dan wajahnya jadi merona.

_**Telah lama ku menanti **_  
_**Untuk kuakhiri satu malam sunyi **_  
_**Dan usai tangis ini aku kan berjanji….**_

Temari POV  
Tiba-tiba ia mendekap tanganku yang sibuk menghapus air mataku yang terus mengalir.  
"Temari, pandang aku!" ujarnya lembut sambil menatap mataku mencari keteduhan.  
"Sudahlah kamu tak sendiri. Cukup sudah jangan bersedih lagi. Ada aku disini," ujarnya menenangkanku sambil tersenyum lembut.  
Wajahku memanas dengan perlakuannya yang sedemikian lembut itu. Aku tak menyangka.  
Di suatu malam setelah aku mendatangi kantor Itachi untuk memutuskannya. Aku terisak menangis. Menangisi semua yang sudah terjadi. Kisah cinta kami. Aku sudah lama menanti dan akhirnya kuakhiri malam-malam yang sunyi. Aku bertekad untuk menunggu lelaki yang datang dan membawakan aku segelas air putih kala aku terbaring sakit. Aku sudah lama menanti, tapi pria itu sudah ada bahkan sejak lembar cintaku melum dimulai dengan siapapun.  
Aku bodoh seharusnya sudah tahu bahkan sebelum peristiwa malam itu.

**_Untuk diam, duduk ditempatku_**  
**_Menanti seorang yang biasa saja_**  
**_Segelas air di Tangannya kala kuterbaring sakit_**  
**_Menentang malam tanpa bimbang lagi _**  
**_Demi satu dewi yang lelah bermimpi_**  
**_Dan berbisik, "Selamat tidur! Tak perlu bermimpi bersamaku…"_**

Flashback

Aku terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaan di Kantor. Aku pulang dengan langkah gontai menuju kasur empukku di Kamar dan tertidur cukup lama. Aku bangun sekitar pukul 09.00 PM. Badanku meriang dan menggigil hebat. Kurasakan badanku sangat panas. Aku lemah tak berdaya untuk melakukan apapun, hanya bisa berbaring dan tak bergerak.  
Aku merasakan kehausan. Aku ingin ditemani seseorang. Aku mencoba untuk mengangkat telepon genggam dan menelepon Itachi. Berkali-kali tapi tak ada jawaban. Aku coba kirim pesan singkat juga tak langsung ada jawaban. Aku sudah tak tahan ingin minum. Hanya satu orang yang muncul dalam pikiranku untuk diminta datang, Shikamaru.  
Aku meneleponnya Cukup lama, tapi akhirnya diangkat. Aku minta dia datang dan dia langsung berjanji akan datang sesegera mungkin.  
Tiga puluh menit kemudian dia sudah ada di Rumahku dan langsung membawakan aku segelas air juga obat untuk menurunkan demam. Kulihat bajunya juga rambutnya basah kuyup. Aku yakin di Luar hujan sangat deras. Dia membantuku minum air dan obat.  
"Temari, tidurlah tak perlu bermimpi. Kamu harus istirahat disini. Aku akan ada disini menemanimu," ujarnya lembut seraya mendekap tanganku dan menatap mataku dengan lembut.

Flashback end

**Temari POV end**

_**Wahai tuhan, jangan bilang lagi itu terlalu tinggi**_.

"Temari, kamu tak perlu bersedih lagi. Ada aku disini. Aku mencintaimu," ujarku menyadarkannya dari keterkejutan atas perlakuanku. Kulihat wajahnya semakin memerah. Aku letakkan tangan kananku di pipinya yang sudah merona itu.  
"Maukah kamu berbahagia disisku?" tawarku kemudian. Cukup lama Temari mencerna yang kukatakan. Setelah memahami ia mengangguk pelan tanda setuju.  
Aku yakin ia akan terlahir kembali menjadi Temari yang bahagia seutuhnya bersamaku.

End

* * *

A/N

Songfic again :D

Semoga suka ya.

Review nya jangan lupa kalo sudah dibaca

Ini kisah terinsipirasi dari lagu yang merupakan ost dr cerpen dengan judul yang sama. cukup banyak adegan yang sama dengan cerpennya tapi banyak juga yang ide orisinil dari saya. semoga tidak masalah ya.


End file.
